Historia de un gran amor
by dany16
Summary: Es la historia de Scorp y Lily que tienen que luchar por su "vivieron felices", celos rencor odio son los obstaculos que tendran que vencer.
1. EL NACIMIENTO

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling. **

**CAPITULO I**

**EL NACIMIENTO**

**SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY GREENGRASS**

En una habitación de la mansión Malfoy, se encuentra Draco Malfoy, a lado de su esposa sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, al frente de ello esta Narcisa Malfoy esperando la llegada de su primer nieto.

Luego de unos minutos se escucha un grito de dolor y luego un llanto de un bebe, con lo cual se da a entender que ha nacido el primogénito de los malfoys.

Despues de limpiar a Astoria y al bebe, Narcisa le entrega a su hijo al bebe en vuelto con una manta azul con el escudo de la Familia.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, manifiesta Draco el nombre de su hijo con orgullo y Narcisa lo observa con orgullo por continuar con la tradición de los Black.

Draco Observa a su bebe con un brillo especial en sus ojos, siente una gran felicidad al mirar a su hijo siente que todos las pesadillas de su pasado se alejan al vivir con su esposa que le demuestra su amor dándole una familia con la cual va olvidando un poco sus errores para comenzar de nuevo.

En la cama Astoria cansada pero feliz observa con ternura la imagen que da su esposo con su hijo en brazos.

**Dos años después**

**LILY LUNA POTTER WEASLEY **

En la sala de espera del Hospital mágico San Mungo, se encuentra Harry Potter muy nervioso esperando noticias de su esposa y de su bebe, junto a el están los padres de su esposa, los hermanos de su esposa con sus respectivas esposas los casados.

Bill con su esposa Fleur, con la tiene tres Hijos, Victoria de nueve años, Dominique de tres años y Louis de dos años; también se encuentra Charly el cual esta todavía soltero; conversando con el mismo esta Percy que luego de guerra se reconcilio con su familia y ahora esta casado con Penelope y para gran sorpresa para él tiene gemelas llamadas Molly y Lucy de ocho años; burlándose de Harry esta George con una Angelina reprendiéndole, tienen dos hijo Fred de Tres Años y Roxanne de un año y Junto a ellos están Ron y Hermione Granger actualmente casados y con dos hijos Rose de Dos años y Hugo un bebe de apenas seis mese de nacido, todos ellos esperando la llegada de la primera mujer de la familia Potter- Weasley.

Los señores Weasleys se quedaron en la madriguera cuidando de sus nietos antes nombrados y de los hijos de Harry y Ginny el primogénito que le hace honor a sus nombres James Sirius de cuatro añitos, Albus Severus de dos años, y Teddy Lupin el mayor de 10 años que es uno más de ellos.

En la sala de espera de San mungo ingresa un Medimago para informar sobre Ginny.

- Doctor como se encuentra mi esposa y la bebe, un muy preocupado y nervioso Harry pregunta.

- Felicidades señor Potter su mujer esta descansando en estos momentos pero puede pasar a conocer a su hija. Ni bien el medimago termino de habar Harry va a la habitación de su esposa para ver con sus propios ojos su estado y para conocer a su hija.

- Hola amor como estas, pregunta un muy feliz Harry a su esposa.

En su cama esta Ginny Weasley muy cansada pero muy feliz por el nacimiento de su hija.

- Cansada le responde, ya la viste es hermosa, todavía no sele puede ver el color de sus ojos pero espero que sean verdes como los tuyos cariño, le responde Ginny a su esposo.

- Como la llamaremos pregunta Harry a su esposa, cogiendo a su hija de la cuna, la cual esta envuelta con una manta de color rosa. Harry aspira el olor de bebe que tiene su hija y que tanto le gusta por que ahí se da cuenta que si sobrevivió y que tiene una gran familia

- Que te parece Lily como tu madre

Ginny observa la felicidad y melancolía en la mirada de Harry al recordar a su madre, la cual se sacrifico para que su hijo tenga una vida feliz.

- Gracias amor por esto por la familia que me has dado, por el amor incondicional a pesar me demore en darme cuenta lo que sentía hacia ti. Por eso que te parece que su nombre completo sea Lily Luna Potter Weasley.

Ginny solamente asiente emocionada por las palabras de su esposo.

Intempestivamente se abre la perta de la habitación ingresando los hermanos de Ginny con regalos para la pareja y la bebe.


	2. Conociéndonos

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling. **

**CAPITULO II**

**Conociéndonos**

**11AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre, estaba triste por que ahora se quedaba sola en casa y sus hermanos pasaron en Hogwarts y solo irían a casa en as vacaciones.

-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry, notando la tristeza de su princesa.

-Dos años, -resopló Lilly-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

Harry observo a su niña él estaba feliz de que a su niña le falten dos años por que le va doler cuando esta ingrese al colegio.

La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.

-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!

-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.

-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...

Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio. Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.

Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un engambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.

-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.

Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.

-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.

Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.

De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, preguntándose en donde se metió su prima, pero las palabras de su padre lo distrajo.

-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.

-¡Ron!

Hugo se rio, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.

-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió subcepticiamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.

-Mira quién está ahí.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.

Draco observaba como su esposa se despedía de su hijo, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla, el cual a pesar de no mostrar sus nervios en su rostro, el con su esposa conocían muy bien a su hijo y sabían que estaba nervioso y con miedo.

-Mi niño e voy a extraña- dijo Astoria mirando a su hijo.

-Yo también madre- respondió Scorpius

Mientras Astoria esperaba que su marido coloque el baúl de su hijo en el tren, se retiro al observar a unos conocidos para dejarles espacio a su marido e hijo para que platiquen. Draco cambio después de la guerra es cariñoso con ella y su hijo siempre es demuestra que tan importantes son para el, sin embrago este es un momento de hombres como se diría.

-Hijo cuídate, si necesitas algo nos escribes- dijo Draco.

-padre no te preocupes voy a estar bien solo los voy a extrañar- respondió el pequeño. Draco temía por su pequeño por sus errores del pasado y no quería que el niño sufriera por ellos –Entonces sube para que encuentres un compartimiento.

Sus padres desaparecieron de la estación y el pequeño rubio se dirigía al tren cuando se choco con un cuerpo delicado y pequeño, cuando abrió los ojos para ver si tal vez hizo algún daño a quien choco se fijo que en el piso estaba una linda pelirroja con una mueca de dolor.

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba, ¿que te duele? - dijo un con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-no te preocupes esta corriendo y no mire al frente por eso no te puede esquivar, es que estoy perdida y solo me dolió la caída, - respondió la niña, su rostro tan rojo como el color de su cabello.

-si quieres te ayudo a encontrar a tus padres, es tu primer año, o solo vienes acompañando a algún familiar- le pregunto Scorp mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-okey, gracias y no todavía me faltan dos años para empezar en Hogwarts, ¿es tu primer año? ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto

- Si y mi nombre es Scorpius y el tuyo- le pregunto

-soy… LILY fue el grito de James que se escucho- bueno soy Lily y creo que todos los que están en la estación ya lo escucharon- dijo avergonzada con su rostro rojo- bueno te dejo es mi hermano que me esta buscando y suerte en Hogwarts.- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Scorpius se quedo observando por donde se fue Lily con el rostro rojo y una sonrisa algo tonta, hasta que escucho el silbato de partida de tren y se subió para buscar un compartimiento, pensando esa linda niña.

-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rose. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela! Nadie noto una mirada melancólica en sus ojos cuando observo a la familia Malfoy.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

Justo en ese momento llegaron James y Lily, los cuales se encontraron después de unos minutos cuando la pelirroja se despidió de su nuevo amigo, bueno eso es lo que Lily creía que sentía con su inocencia propia de su edad, por que el rubio se le hizo muy lindo.

-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.

-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en lios con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.

-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?

El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.

Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.

-Albus Severus, -dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.

-Pero y si...

-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

-¡De veras!

-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry, con eso se despidió de su hijo.


	3. Lazos de Amistad

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling. **

**CAPITULO III**

**Lazos de Amistad**

Scorpius sentado solo en un compartimiento, en eso se abre la puerta y se puede observar a un niño de cabello azabache, ojos verdes, delgado y a una niña pelirroja, con su cabello rizado algo esponjado (herencia de su madre) con pecas en su cara y ojos azules, ambos aparentan su misma edad.

-Hola podemos quedarnos contigo, es que el tren esta lleno -le dijo el moreno.

-Claro no hay ningún problema-dijo Scorp con educación.

Rose observo al niño rubio y se sonrojo cuando este se dio la vuelta y la encontró mirándolo.

La voz de Albus llegó hasta Scorpius

-soy Albus Potter y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley- se presento el moreno.

Estar impresionado era quedarse corto para Scorpius, quien en el mundo mágico no conocía los apellidos de los héroes de la guerra en la que su padre cometió el error de estar en el bando contario.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo serio. Pensando que cuando escuchen su apellido iban a levantarse e irse sin antes insultarlo.

Por lo que se sorprendió cuando Albus continúo la conversación en un tono sincero y amable.

-¿Este también es tu primer año?- dijo Albus.

Albus mira extrañado al rubio, por que luego de decirle su nombre se quedo callado.

Rose esta concentrad en sus pensamientos recordando las palabras de su padre acerca de los Malfoy`s.

- Si es mi primer año- respondio Scorp – Por que me sigues hablando después de escuchar mi apellido- dijo serio y directo.

Albus y Rose se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el rubio, pero Albus le respondio primero.

-Conozco lo que se dice de u familia, pero mi padre me conto que tu abuela lo ayudo en la guerra y que tu padre lo ayudo con información para encerrar a los últimos mortifagos,- dijo Albus dejando a una sorprendida Rose al desconocer esos datos y a un incrédulo Scorpius.

-Además no te conozco lo suficiente para juzgarte y espero que tu también no me trates como el hijo del elegido y una heroína de Guerra por que es muy pesado, ahora que ingreso a Hogwarts sé que muchas personas van a querer acercarse a mi por mis padres o alguno se alejaran por ello.- continuo albus

-Gracias, entonces solo seriamos Albus y Scorpius, desde hoy sin importar nuestros apellidos, - dijo Scorpius puesto que Rose nunca dijo palabra alguna.

-okey, pero mejor dime Al, así me llaman mis hermanos y primos-dijo Albus, observando a su prima que no pronuncio palabra alguna, pero el conociéndola debe estar analizando la situación ya que su tío Ron siempre ha sido algo especial al pronunciar el apellido de los Malfoy`s.

- si no te molesta llamarme Scorp- dijo aunque el si llevaba con orgullo su nombre, siguiendo las tradiciones des su familia.

-En que casa te gustaría entrar- dijo Al

- En Slytherin, como todo Malfoy ha ingresado ahí, y en casa piensas que entraras- dijo Scorp.

-No se pero, no importa tengo el apoyo de mi familia, si ingreso en cualquier casa- dijo recordando la conversación con su padre.

Rose solo se mantenía escuchando la conversación entre su primo y Scorpius, fingiendo leer su libro.

Desde ese momento Al y Scorp se pusieron a conversar del quidditch, que ambos les encantaba este deporte y lo sabían jugar y de cosas banales todo el viaje.

Ah Scorpius no le importaba la actitud de Rose estaba acostumbrado a no importarle lo que los demás piensen o digan de el a menos que se metan con su familia por que si lo hacían ahí conocerían a un Scorpius que es capaz de todo por ellos.

Los tres se bajaron del tren, escucharon el grito de Hagrid llamando a los de primer año y se acercaron a él.

-Hola Hagrid- saludaron Rose y Al

-Hola muchachos que tal el viaje- dijo, sin notar la presencia del rubio lo noto Albus.

-Bien Hagrid, te presento a Scorpius Malfoy lo conocimos en el tren- dijo Al

-ah lo siento no te vi - dijo - como estas pequeño – reconoció de inmediato en ese pequeño el orgullo y la aristocracia y elegancia de los Malfoy´s.

-Bien señor- dijo educadamente.

- Bueno chicos sigan a las barcas – indicándoles por donde deben irse.

Los muchachos veían emocionados y nerviosos desde la barca el castillo, el lugar donde van a pasar los próximos siete años de sus vidas.

En la puerta del comedor se encontraba Neville Longbottom, ya que es el parte del profesorado del colegio, dictando la materia de Herbologia, esta esperando a los alumnos de primer año para que sean seleccionados en sus respectivas casas.

-Buenas noches jóvenes- dijo a lo que algunos respondieron con nerviosismo, Neville observo a Albus el cual su amigo Harry quiso que sea su padrino y a Rose, junto a ellos esta un rubio que claramente era el hijo de Draco Malfoy, por lo que se extraño pero lo dejo pasar ya que para el Draco les ayudo un poco después de la guerra y también había cambiado mucho en estos años, no se consideran amigos pero, Draco y él se tratan con respeto mutuo.

- ingresaran todos en dos filas, para la elección de sus casas- dijo- síganme.

Todos ingresaron detrás del profesor, Albus observo a su hermano y algunos de sus primos en la mesa de Gryffindor, los cuales le saludaron dándole ánimos y él les devolvió el saludo.

Neville empezó a llamar a los alumnos hasta que le toco a Scorp.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo, en eso se escucharon murmullos de los estudiantes, a lo que Scorp se dirigió con paso seguro y elegante al profesor.

Ni bien toco el sombrero su cabeza grito- ¡ Slytherin!. – los integrantes de su casa aplaudieron, él se dirigió a su mesa con la cabeza en alto.

Continuo la selección Rose fue elegida para Gryffindor, la cual se fue a sentar a lado de sus primos.

ALBUS POTTER- llamo Neville, Al se dirigió a su padrino con un nudo en el estomago, algunos de los estudiantes solo lo observaron, quedándose impresionados con el gran parecido que tiene con su padre.

Cuando Neville le coloco el sombrero, este grito- ¡ Slytherin!, dejando un silencio tenso en el Gran comedor, sobre todo a un James con la boca abierta.

Luego de unos segundos Scorp empezó a aplaudir seguido de su mesa, logrando sacar a algunos de dock, por lo que Albus, se dirijo a su lado a sentarse.

Neville continuo llamando a los restantes alumnos de primero, hasta su culminación, luego la Directora dio su discurso y los invito a que empiece el banquete.

En la mesa de gryffindor James observaba a su hermano sentado a lado de un niño rubio ya le pregunto a su prima quien era por que se miraba que Al y ese niño se conocían y hasta parecían amigos y este le supo decir que se conocieron en el tren y que se llama Scorpius Malfoy, a él no le importo que su hermano termino en Slytherin, ni tampoco le molesta que empiece a entablar un amistad con el rubio, conoce a su hermanito y sabe que puede juzgar a as personas a pesar de lo que dicen los demás además su padre les conto acerca de los Malfoy´s y espera que el pequeño rubio no traicione la amistad que Al le esta brindando.

Por eso se dijo que va a vigilarlos por que aun que todos saben que molesta demasiado a sus hermanos él lo quiere mucho y es su deber y obligación como hermano mayor cuidarlos.

Por eso cuando se termino la cena y les tocaba retirarse a las salas, se acercó a su hermano.

-Hola enano – le dijo James

- no me digas así y te presento a Scorpius- le dijo Al ya que noto que su hermano observaba al rubio

-Si ya Rose me dijo su nombre, solo venia a felicitarte vez yo tenia razón terminaste en Slytherin, - le dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, lo que Al tomo como una aceptación de parte de su hermano no solo por su casa también por su nuevo amigo ya que el consideraba a Scorp así.

-A que bien, bueno nos vamos- se despidió Al y Scorp con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Escríbeles a mama y papa esta noche por que mama a de estar preocupada, tus cosas ya debe estar en tu habitación- le informo James mientras se dirigía su sala.

- está bien- dijo Al siguiendo al rubio.

Albus estaba impresionado de la sala de su casa ya que destilaba frialdad y elegancia, fue una suerte que le tocara compartir su habitación con Scorpius y ahí se encontraba, en su cama escribiendo la carta a sus padres, mientras su compañero se estaba dando una ducha.

-yo también debo enviar una carta a mis padre para informarles como llegue- dijo Scorp saliendo del baño

En la casa de los Potter, Lily ya estaba dormida pero sus padres estaban esperando la carta de Albus ya que sabían que James les enviaría una el fin de semana, y cuando se escucho un picoteo de una lechuza, Harry y Ginny se acercaron a quitarle la carta.

Harry empezó a leer en voz alta

_Papa y mama _

_Estoy muy feliz de estar en Hogwarts, bueno les voy a contar que conocí a Scorpius Malfoy en el tren yo sé que a ustedes no les va a molestar si empiezo una amistad con el._

_También les quiero decir que entre a ¡ Slytherin!, espero que no estén desilusionados o molestos, sé que al tío Ron si le va a molestar, pero no importa, Rose ingreso a Gryffindor._

_No se preocupen por que estaré solo ya que Scorp es mi compañero de habitación, bueno los dejo por que ya voy a descansar, saludos a la familia y a Lily._

_Los quiero mucho Albus_

Ambos estaban felices por su hijo siempre se dieron cuenta que él es astuto e inteligente por lo sabían que por su personalidad no ingresaría en su antigua casa del colegio, por lo que respondieron inmediatamente diciéndole que no están ni molestos ni decepcionados y que no se preocupe por su tío.

En la mansión Malfoy, estaban Draco con Astoria leyendo la carta de su hijo informándoles que entro en Slytherin y de su nuevo compañero de habitación.

-Espero que Scorp no sufra mucho en el colegio y que la amistad del hijo de Potter sea verdadera- dijo Draco

-Confía en nuestro hijo él sabe elegir bien a las personas- le dijo Astoria

Gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que agregaron en sus Favoritos.


	4. RENCUENTRO

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling, solo los nombres que no reconozcan son de mi autoría...**

**CAPITULO IV**

**RENCUENTRO**

Una pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío.

-Apresúrense -les dijo Lily, a sus padres y hermanos

Ginny, notando la tristeza de su esposo, lo abrazo - este día tenia que llegar amor- le dijo.

-Gin es mi princesa, mi bebe, por que no quiere estudiar en casa nosotros le enseñaríamos todo y hasta aprendería mas que en el colegio- dijo desesperado Harry.

Ginny miraba con incredulidad y diversión a su esposo, nunca imagino que actuaria de esa forma, ya que cuando le leyó la carta a Lily de Hogwarts, su esposo a estado tratando de convencer a su hija que estudie en casa.

- ya basta Harry en estos momentos ya no se puede hacer nada Lily decidió estudiar en Hogwarts, así que te despedirás de ella con una sonrisa verdadera y no le hagas sentir mal o yo no respondo de mi actuar luego - dijo Ginny ya cansada de la actitud de su esposo.

-Enana ¿porque tienes tanto apuro?- le dijo James al llegar a su lado

-No quiero que mi papá se arrepienta y no me deje ir- dijo

-jajaja ya dices Lils, que no ves como mamá lo esta regañando – le dijo Al apuntando a sus padres, colocándose junto a sus hermanos.

Los hermanos Potter regresan su mirada a sus padres con diversión, sabían cuando su madre tenia ese brillo en su miada era que le falta un poco para que llegue al limite de su paciencia.

-bueno enana entiende a papá eres su princesita- se burlo James

-deja de molestar por que ya sabes como te la vez con Lily- dijo Albus, mofándose de su hermano viendo como James recordaba como su pequeña hermana se vengaba de el por sus bromas.

-Como digas serpiente- dijo James recuperándose de sus traumáticos pensamientos.- Dime hermanita estas emocionada ahora que vas a estar junto a tu guapo, adorado y querido hermano, en Griffindor.

Lily y Al vieron a su hermano incrédulos ya que a pesar de que tiene 15 años todavía no maduraba y tiene un gran ego y arrogancia.

-Bueno querido hermanito eso tú no lo decides, también puede quedar en cualquier casa como en Slytherin o cualquier otra casa – dijo Albus

Lily se quedo en medio de la pelea de miradas que tenían sus hermanos

-Ya basta parecen niños peleándose por un caramelo- dijo Lily- Bueno chicos lo de la elección de casa déjenlo al experto que es el sombrero seleccionador- dijo burlona a sus hermanos.

James y Al se quedaron observando a su hermana a pesar de la mas pequeña del clan Weasley, por ende la mas consentida y sobreprotegida por sus abuelos, tíos y primos, siempre a tenido ese aire de independencia y una gran inteligencia que algunos de sus tíos han dicho que sobrepasa a la de su Tia Hermione y que para desgracia de Rose no la heredo.

-Chicos muévanse ya se nos hace tarde- dijo Ginny

Así toda la familia Potter ingreso a la plataforma, encontrándose con algunos de sus Tíos y primos.

-Hola colega- saludo Fred a su primo James con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.- Tíos, Serpiente y enana-

Todos los Potter lo saludaron, con un abrazo.

-George en donde esta?- dijo Harry

-Esta subiendo el Baúl de Roxanne en el tren, junto el Tío Ron - dijo Fred

-Bueno querido será mejor que tu también vayas con los chicos a subir los baúles- dijo mientras se iba a saludar a su cuñada con Lily agarrada de su mano para que no se extravié conoce a su hija y sabe que por un descuido siempre le ocurre algo.

-Hola Ginny, Lily- Saludo Hermione, junto a ella estaban sus dos hijos Rose que saludo y le envió a Lily una mirada con envidia disimulada y a su tía con una gran sonrisa y Hugo que le dio un gran abrazo a su prima y tía.

-Buenas Tia Hermione – saludo Lily con educación nunca se ha llevado bien con su tía, siempre le envía miradas frías y repuestas con monosílabos cuando trata de conversar con ella y Rose siempre la ignora cuando están solas.

-Como te sientes Hugo – dijo Ginny sin notar la incomodidad de su hija al estar cerca de Hermione y Rose

-Algo nervioso, pero también feliz – dijo Hugo

-No te preocupes primo ya que siempre te voy a cuidar, sin importar en que casa quedemos- dijo Lily

Ginny observo a los niños con diversión esa protección que Lily tenia hacia su primo. En cambio Rose y Hermione no les gustaba que Hugo se lleve bien con Lily.

Rose miro a Lily con odio sin que su tía se diera cuenta siempre la a odiado porque sin esfuerzo alguno se hacia querer de todos y por su inteligencia, astucia y respuestas ya que Lily no necesitaba estudiar mucho algo solo con una leída o una explicación entendía todo no como ella que tenia que esforzarse para aprender algo.

-Donde están Albus y James- pregunto Ginny a su recién llegado esposo junto con su hermano

-Ya subieron al tren, James con Fred y Albus se encontró con Scorpius, Albus fue a saludar a su familia- dijo Harry

-No se como permitieron que Albus sea amigo del Hijo de Malfoy- dijo Ron con sequedad

Hermione y Rose no dijeron nada

-Eso es algo que ya me he cansado de decirte Ron mis hijos son capaces de elegir bien a las personas que quieran estar junto a ellos.- dijo un aburrido Harry.

Lily no entendía que problemas tenia su tío con los Malfoy´s, sabia que el mejor amigo de su hermano se llama Scorpius Malfoy, Albus siempre habla de el pero todavía no lo conoce.

-Que les vaya bien chicos – les dijo Ginny a Rose y a Hugo- Vamos Harry a buscar a los chicos para que Lily también suba al tren-

-Mamá, papá yo puedo subir sola- dijo Lily por la mirada burlona que le dedico Rose

-No ya les dije a tus hermanos que no se separen de ti en el viaje- dijo Harry

Se despidieron de la familia Weasley- Granger, para buscar a alguno de sus hijos varones. Pero mas fue para que no se discuta mas el tema de los Malfoy`s

Albus y Scorpius se dirigían hacia los Potter, ya que se despidieron de los padres de Scorp, los divisaron y Albus le dijo a Scorp que lo acompañara ya que su padre le dijo claramente que tenia que cuidar de su hermana, ya que de James no se confiaba mucho quería a Lily pero es muy inmaduro.

-Buenas señora Potter- saludo Scorp sin notar la presencia de Lily pesto que ella estaba detrás de sus padres

Lily escuchando una voz que se le hacia familiar pero que no reconocía, que saludaba a su madre se coloco junto a sus padres para ver quien es, se llevo una gran sorpresa que no pudo disimular, era el niño con el que tropezó hace dos años, se sonrojo con el recuerdo.

Scorpius también estaba sorprendido pero pudo disimular mejor que la pelirroja, ahí frente a él estaba la única niña que le ha gustado hasta este momento nunca se olvido de ella hasta le hablo de ella a Albus y resulta que es la hermanita de su amigo.

-Como has pasado Scorpius, espero que ya hayas pedido permiso a tus padres para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en nuestra casa- dijo Ginny

-si mamá ya sabes los padres de Scorp se van de viaje a Francia a pasar allá esas fechas y dijeron que no tenían ningún problema – dijo Al- Scorp te presento a mi hermana Lily .

- Hola –dijo Lily con sus mejillas sonrojadas lo que dejo a Albus, Harry y Ginny algo descolocados ya que Lily nunca se avergüenza ni es tímida con las personas. Pero Ginny inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación, por lo que sonrió.

-Como estas – dijo Scorp con una sonrisa de lado ya que sabe que Lily se siente algo nerviosa

-que ustedes ya se conocían- dijo Harry algo molesto y Ginny solo rodo los ojos ante lo celoso que es Harry con Lily

-si hace dos años, cuando me perdí él me iba a ayudar a buscarlos pero James me encontró antes.- dijo Lily

Albus solo se quedo mirando a su amigo y a su hermana

Sonó el silbato del tren anunciando su próxima salida. Ginny abrazo a los tres cuando se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que se cuiden.

Ginny, Albus y Scorpius les dieron espacio para que Harry se despida de Lily

-voy a estar bien papi, si necesito algo te escribo y además están Albus y James ahí, así que no te preocupes- dijo Lily observando la cara triste de su padre.

- Cuídate mucho mi pequeña- dijo Harry dándole un gran abrazo a su hija conocía a su hija siempre tan fuerte e independiente era el momento de dejarla ir.

Los chicos subieron al tren seguidos de la mirada de melancolía y tristeza de Harry.

Albus, Lily y Scorpius encontraron un compartimiento vacío para ellos, en el cual iban charlando de Quidditch, ya que los tres son fanáticos de ese deporte, hasta que James se paso por ahí preguntándole a Lily que tal iba en el viaje y luego se fue. También Hugo se unió a ellos

-Hola me puedo quedar con ustedes ya no aguanto a mi hermana- dijo Hugo

-Claro – dijo Lily- pero no se molestara Rose

- Creo que ni cuenta se dio que me fui pero eso no importa- respondió

Continuaron conversando hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

-Lily, Hugo vayan con Hagrid nosotros nos vamos en los carruajes. Dijo Al

-Pelirroja nos vemos en la cena-dijo Scorp a Lily la cual cogió a su primo de la mano para dirigirse donde Hagrid.

-Hola Hagrid- saludaron

-Hola muchachos que tal el viaje- dijo,

-Bien Hagrid, - dijeron

- Bueno chicos sigan a las barcas – indicándoles por donde deben irse.

Hugo y Lily se sentaron en una barca que estaba con dos personas más.

-Hola me llamo Lily y él es mi primo Hugo- dijo

-Hola me llamo Cesar y ella es Johanna-dijo

-Yo puedo hablar Cesar no es necesario que hables por mi-dijo Johanna algo molesta

-okey- dijo Cesar sonriendo le encantaba hacerla enojar

-son hermanos o primos- dijo Hugo

-nooo como crees yo teniendo la misma sangre que el corriendo por mis venas – dijo dramáticamente Johanna

- como soy el educado de los dos te responderé tu pregunta Hugo, solo nos conocemos desde pequeños.- dijo Cesar

Lily los miraba divertidos les cayo bien ese par

En la puerta del comedor se encontraba Novilla Longbottom, esta esperando a los alumnos de primer año para que sean seleccionados en sus respectivas casas.

-Buenas noches jóvenes- dijo a lo que algunos respondieron con nerviosismo- ingresaran todos en dos filas, para la elección de sus casas- dijo- síganme.

Todos ingresaron detrás del profesor, Lily observo a su hermano y a Scorpius en La mesa de Slytherin, saludándola.

Neville empezó a llamar a los alumnos hasta que le toco a Cesar y Johanna que ingresaron a Slytherin.

-Lily Potter- dijo, en eso se escucharon murmullos de los estudiantes, a lo que Lily no se cohibió y se dirigió con paso seguro al profesor.

Cuando le colocaron el sombrero este dijo- mmm una gran mente, eres valiente como una buena Leona, también inteligente para ser una gran águila, pero con una gran astucia que no será desaprovechada- ¡ Slytherin!.,

Dejando a un James con una "mirada de no me lo creo", pero después le envió una sonrisa a su hermana, Rose la miraba con envidia ya que el sombrero dijo todo en voz alta y todo escucharon las virtudes de Lily, Albus y Scorp aplaudían desde la mesa, a la que se dirigió y se sentó a su lado

Hugo fue a Griffindor, Neville continuo llamando a los restantes alumnos de primer, se sentó junto a su hermana hasta su culminación, luego la Directora dio su discurso y los invito a que empiece el banquete.

Scorpius estaba feliz su pelirroja estaba en su misma casa…

Lily le toco compartir habitación con Johanna, por lo que parece que empieza una gran amistad entre ellas ya que ambas tienen una personalidad parecida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling, solo los nombres que no reconozcan son de mi autoría...**

**CAPITULO V**

**UNION **

Harry y Ginny sentados juntos observando como su primogénito esta recibiendo su diploma, miran ya no a un niño sino a todo un adulto ya que James con sus 17 años cumplidos, tiene la apariencia de su abuelo paterno, con su cabello azabache desordenado (imposible de peinar herencia de su abuelo y padre), que lo hace ver algo rebelde, alto, y con músculos algo desarrollados por el Quidditch, con sus facciones apuestas, sus ojos color chocolate con un brillo travieso y pícaro que demuestra algo de su personalidad.

James con una gran sonrisa arrogante recibe su diploma, demostrando a todos los que creían que no iba a culminar sus estudios, por sus bromas, aunque casi no lo logra, tuvo que intervenir su padre pero las amenazas de su madre fueron mas efectivas, por lo que se dedico a pasar sus materias, sin embargo nunca dejo de hacer sus bromas.

Cuando el último de los alumnos desfiló por la hilera de profesores, saludándolos y diploma correspondientes, y que todo el grupo de alumnos egresados se encontraba en el centro del escenario esperando por la fotografía que inmortalizaría el momento, sus uniformes escolares cambiaron por unas negras y largas túnicas, y los birretes de graduación aparecieron sobre sus cabezas.

Minutos después todo era un descontrol de chicos saltando, riéndose, abrazándose y gritando. James era parte de esa marea de alumnos cuando entre los padres que esperaban pacientemente abajo para poder saludar a sus hijos, descubrió a los suyos

-¡Papá! –Exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Mi niño –dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla, haciendo que se deshaga el abrazo entre padre e hijo

-¡Mamá! – dijo algo avergonzado, por las sonrisas burlonas de su hermano menor y de Scorpius, que están junto a sus padres.

Albus que mira a su hermano con burla pero también con extraño brillo en su mirada, se puede ver que Al tiene el mismo físico de su padre cuando era joven aunque algo mas marcadito, tiene unos ojos verdes y una cabellera castaña oscura como su padre. En el tema altura es bastante alto para sus 15 años, tiene una sonrisa encantadora de angelito que no rompe un bendito plato frente a su familia, es frio y calculador como sus compañeros de casa. Albus tuvo suerte de no usar gafas pues no heredo la ceguera de su padre.

Scorpius Malfoy se muestra divertido al ver avergonzado a James Potter el galán del colegio, ahora que termino sus estudios todas las féminas del mismo perseguirán a Albus y a él con mas perseverancia ya que ambos para su edad están muy bien, ya que es un muchacho muy alto, con brazos, piernas, y abdomen tonificados y marcados por el entrenamiento del Quidditch. Tiene una tez pálida, unos ojos grises como barrera, párpados pequeños y pestañas de la misma proporción. Rasgos firmes, rostro afilado y elegante. Su cabello es color rubio platinado, muy cercano al color blanco. Serio o enojado puede llegar a dar miedo, pero cuando ríe emite una frescura inigualable y eso solo lo han podido observar sus padres y la familia de su mejor amigo.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti James- respondió Ginny con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te felicito hijo, por la etapa que terminaste en el colegio- dijo serio Harry con orgullo.

-Gracias- contesto emocionado

James solo pudo observar como una mancha roja se lanzaba sobre el cuando termino en el suelo, reconoció a su pequeña hermana que lloraba en su pecho.

-ya enana, cálmate-dijo

-no… te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Lily como una niña pequeña

Por lo que sus padres, Hermanos y Scorpius sonrieron mirando la escena.

-no te voy a ver por casi un año- dijo Lily ya mas tranquila pero con su rostro escondido en el pecho de su hermano.

-Pero igual te voy a escribir seguido- dijo James

-mentira, te vas con tus amigos de viaje, ahí ni te acordaras de mi y cuando regreses vas a ingresar a la ingresar a la academia de aurores.

-mírame enana- dijo James levantando el rostro de su hermana- te prometo que estaremos juntos en las vacaciones de navidad y para celebrar tu cumpleaños retrasado- expreso con firmeza

James, Albus y Scorpius observaron como Lily se ponía de pie y se fijaron cuanto había cambiado en estos años desde que ingreso a Hogwarts, de estatura media tirando para bajita, desentonando entre sus altos hermanos y amigo. Tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, pero su rostro tiene un aspecto infantil aparentando menos edad de la que realmente tiene. Tiene el pelo liso, pero de vez en cuando ondulado, cuando la humedad es elevada, el cabello le llega hasta su cintura. Tiene unos ojos enormes y expresivos de un verde azulados. Tiene una gran sonrisa infranqueable que podría cegar a cualquiera, sus labios son también carnoso. Ellos suspiraron pensando en los pervertidos que se acercaran a su pellirroja según ellos con malas intenciones. James y Albus con sus celos de hermanos y Scorpius con celos pero de un hombre a su mujer.

-Te creo James pero si no cumples te juro que me vas a conocer- amenazo Lily

Todos observaban divertidos como alguien pequeño en comparación del tamaño del gran James Potter lo podía intimidar.

-Bueno niños nos vemos en casa- dijo Ginny

-Disfruten el viaje en el tren, sobre todo tu James – dijo Harry con melancolía en sus ojos.

-pero no hagas ninguna de las tuyas James Sirius-dijo firmemente Ginny.

-no te preocupes ma nosotros lo vigilaremos- expreso seriamente Albus

Luego de despedirse de sus padres los jóvenes Potter con Scorp se dirigieron al castillo para recoger sus cosas, James se separo en la entrada del castillo para ir a sala de Grifindor.

-Lily Potter entro a su dormitorio de la sala común, se lanzo a su cama.

-que te sucede- dijo Johanna, que estaba empacando sus cosas

- hoy por la tarde partimos para las vacaciones y el próximo año entramos a cuarto y ya no va estar James aquí…

-y que no te parece que tu vida en el colegio va ser mejor- dijo Johanna

-Como me dices eso Joha-dijo algo enojada Lily

-querida… como que no me entiendes- observo a Lily y esta tenia un gesto de incomprensión, suspiro y dijo- James celoso, sobreprotector no deja que nadie se te acerque ni a un metro, corrección no deja que ningún chico de cualquier edad se te acerque. Entendiste o no – dijo Joha

-y eso a mi que ya sabes que el único que me interesa es Scorp en ese sentido y el hasta se ha quedado en mi casa- dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

- claro tu lo tienes resuelto pero como pasaba contigo, a mi tampoco se me acercaban – dijo algo frustrada- aunque apenas tenemos 13 años, somos muy pequeñas para tener novio-dijo Joha

Con un brillo travieso en los ojos Lily dijo- pero Cesar también tiene nuestra edad y ya a tenido una o dos novias, además casi tenemos 14.

-ni me lo nombres, estoy enojada con el todavía no entiendo como se metió con esa Zorra de Zabinny- dijo

-Esos se llaman celos- dijo divertida Lily

-jajá mira quien habla de celos, cuando viste a Scorpius junto con esa Rubia de Ravenclaw de quinto, si no fuera que Cesar te saco de ese pasillo te hubieses lanzado sobre ella-

-ni me recuerdes eso, no le hable a Scorp casi por un mes hasta que Al me dijo que estaban platicando de una tarea que les toco hacerla juntos.

-no entiendo porque no están juntos él te gusta y tu le gustas todo el mundo lo sabe que esperan- dijo Joha

-no podemos estar seguras que yo le gusto- dijo Lily

-¿como que no? Si solo en la forma que te mira se le nota- dijo Joha

- dejemos eso ahí, porfa-

-okey, dijo Joha- me vas a escribir en las vacaciones

-¡Claro! Me tienes que contar de como le jodes la vida a Cesar- dijo divertida- los voy a extrañar mucho

- yo también te voy a extrañar, cuídate de la buja de tu prima- dijo Joha- no te dejes de sus ácidos comentarios.

-no se por qué Rose me odia tanto- dijo Lily triste- por su culpa Hugo ya ni me habla

-te tiene envidia – dijo seriamente Johanna- y tu primo es un débil que se dejo influenciar de su padre y hermana, que problema existe que seas una serpiente, vamos a dar una vuelta hasta que sea hora de irnos.

-vamos, pero buscamos a Cesar ya termino con su noviecita así que no tienes escusa- dijo Lily

Ambas salieron a la sala común encontrándose con Cesar.

-Hasta que salen enanas, uf porque las mueres siempre demoran tanto – les preguntó Cesar

- No molestes que recién te perdona y ya quieres enojarla- dijo Lily

-no te preocupes Lilu, Joha aunque se enoje siempre yo se muy bien que esta muerta por mi – dijo Cesar abrazando a Johanna- verdad preciosa

-déjame y cállate, no se como te voy aguantar en las vacaciones-dijo zafándose del abrazo algo sonrojada

Lily miro a sus dos amigos, Johanna es de su tamaño es una hermosa chica, pelo largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta las caderas y de un maravilloso color negro, unos cuantos mechones cortos caían en sus mejillas y un largo flequillo peinado a un lado caía sobre su, su rostro es afilado y hermoso, ojos color miel y su tono de piel era muy claro haciendo que sus ojos lucieran, su cuerpo era perfecto ni muy voluptuoso ni muy plana y tenía un pequeña y delgada cintura y Cesar alto, delgado su piel es morena, tiene el pelo negro rizado y sus ojos son algo rasgados y de color negro.

Ambos han estado siempre con ella, los quiere como hermanos sabe que entre ellos existe una atracción que con el tiempo va ser algo mas, Cesar es muy celoso con Johanna siempre se escusa diciendo que no quiere que ningún patán le haga daño y Johanna dice que el solo esta con zorras.

-preciosa Lily, que haces - dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba a Lily por los hombros sin darle oportunidad de contestar ni de rehusarse y se la llevo casi en secuestro hacia la salida de la sala, ante la mirada de Johanna, Cesar y Al.

Para cuando logro zafarse de las manos de Scorpius estaban en el Campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch

Frente a ella estaba el primogénito de los Malfoy nervioso.

- Pelirroja te traje aquí por que te quiero preguntar algo- dijo el rubio

-okey, pero en la otra solo me pides que te acompañe y no me secuestras- dijo Lily sonrojada por la intensa mirada que le daba Scorp.

-disculpa por eso- dijo apenada, pero luego Scorpius volvió a hablar entonces con su semblante serio y su mirada profunda viéndola directo a los ojos le dijo.

- No soy una persona que se exprese mucho como tu lo haces, no soy abierto y considerado con los sentimientos de los demás, tampoco soy romántico, me he dado cuenta que soy celoso, y tu eres muy querida por todos, sé que todavía tienes trece año y yo quince, algunos pensaran que somos muy inmaduros para empezar una relación, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que yo me esforzare en tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que esto funcione, si tu me aceptas, te pido entonces que me elijas como tu novio, elígeme

Lily miro a los ojos de Scorpius y o que vio allí le encanto por lo que ella acerco su rostro hacia el y apoyo su frente con la suya, desapareció el espacio que existía entre ellos y lo beso, como tantas otras veces lo había imaginado desde algún tiempo, se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario, fue un beso algo torpe pero ambos sintieron que tocaron el cielo.

-eso significa un si- dijo Scorpius mirando a Lily que estaba totalmente roja

-me encantaría ser tu novia- dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Scorpius la abrazo y totalmente rendido, por el olor de lirios que emana Lily inconscientemente cerro los ojos, , se dejo llevar, su cuerpo respondió como un impulso vital y cerro sus brazos sobre la espalda de Lily envolviéndola, para besarla de nuevo.

-auch- dijo Scorpius cuando Lily le toco en su abdomen

Separándose de él le pregunto- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Lily lo volvió a tocar

-no mientas-dijo levantándole el suéter, encontrándose con un hematoma

-no sabia que eras tan pervertida – dijo Scorpius tratando de desviar el tema-

- que sucedió – volvió a preguntar mirándolo seriamente- y no me digas una mentira es obvio que alguien te golpeo

Scorp suspiro- tu hermano golpea fuerte

-Albus te golpeo pero porque, si son muy buenos amigos,

- cuando le dices a un hermano celoso que te gusta su hermanita pequeña, no importa que tan amigos son – dijo

- le dijiste a Al- dijo una sorprendida Lily

-sip, tenia que pedirle permiso y no pongas esa cara aunque no me hubiese dado permiso, igual te lo iba a proponer-

Lily lo abrazo y lo beso de nuevo con ternura, pero luego profundizo el beso.

-wow… la paliza de James, no va a importar si me das besos así – dijo un sonriente Scorpius

- no te preocupes yo te defiendo de James- dijo una risueña Lily.

**Gracias por sus review.**

**Les dejo las fechas de cumpleaños de algunos de los personajes**

**Lily: 8 de Diciembre**

**Johanna: 16 de septiembre**

**Albus: 31 de Agosto**

**Cesar: 12 de Julio**

**Scorpius: 02 de Septiembre**

**James: 21 de Marzo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling, solo los nombres que no reconozcan son de mi autoría...**

**CAPITULO VI**

**08 Diciembre**

Scorpius sigilosamente camina por los pasillos de los dormitorios de Slytherin, escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad que previamente le pidió a su mejor amigo (cuñado), dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de las chicas, se detiene frente una puerta, abriéndola despacio con una pequeña sonrisa comprobando que la amiga de su novia cumplió con su parte, ingreso al cuarto observo dos camas en la que esta situada en la derecha esta una pelirroja, cubierta por unas colchas, se nota que esta profundamente dormida y se acerca a ella se inclina y le da un besa en los labios.

Lily lentamente abre sus ojos para encontrarse según ella con una hermosa imagen de su novio sonriéndole tiernamente que solo ella y la madre del chico han visto.

-que bonito despertar-exclamo Lily con una voz adormilada

-shhh… vas a despertar a la loca que tienes de amiga- susurro Scorp.

-Es tarde ya desperté… a quien le dices loca yo no soy la que vienen a medianoche a despertar a las personas normales que estamos descansado de un largo día- dijo Joha con una sonrisa

-ya… alguien normal dices, no creo que entres en esa categoría- respondido burlón Scorp

Joha le lanzo un adorno que tenia en la mesita de noche, pero el rubio demostrando sus reflejos se agacho antes de recibir el golpe.

-Joha quedamos que no ibas a agredir físicamente a Scorpius – dijo Lily tratando de escucharse enojada.

-ok… mejor salgan rápido antes de dejar inconsciente a tu noviecito, yo cubro a Lily en el desayuno- dijo Levantándose de su cama y lanzándose a Lily empujando en el proceso a Scorp, abrazándola- FELIZ CUPLEAÑOS AMIGA- grito con entusiasmo- Cuando el rubio teñido te suelte me buscas para festejar de verdad tu cumple-

-¿Cómo que teñido?, es natural- dijo Scorp indignado- y suéltala yo tenia que ser el primero que le desee felicidades por su cumpleaños.

-Bueno ahora serás el tercero- dijo una voz desde la puerta- FELICIDADES LILU- le dijo Cesar abrazándola- ahora tenemos los tres 15 años-

-maldición- dijo Scorp fulminando con la mirada a los amigos de su novia pudo controlar a los hermanos y primos que no lleguen a esa hora pero se olvido de ellos.

Cesar con una gran sonrisa se separo de Lily, mirando divertido a Scorpius por su enojo y luego poso su mirada en Johanna y su sonrisa se perdió.

-Johanna- dijo serio consiguiendo que todos lo miren extrañados- CÚBRETE- observándola como esta vestida con unos shorts pequeños y una blusa de tiras blanca.

-Idiota… estoy con mi pijama siempre me has visto con ellas ¿porque quieres que me cubra?- pregunto

-estas parada frente a un hombre que no es tu padre, tus hermanos... te estas exhibiendo- dijo serio

-ohm espera un momento tu no eres ni padre ni hermano pero si me has visto así y scorp solo tiene ojos para Lily y ella también esta vestida igual que yo- respondido.

- Yo te conozco desde niños, pero no debes desfilar delante de hombres con esa ropa – dijo

-Tengo que detenerlos antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo que hiera al otro –le susurro Lily a Scorp.- chicos hagan silencia, no quiero que todo Slytherin se despierte por su pelea.

Ambos se callaron, pero se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Pelirroja… vamos antes de que amanezca y alguien nos encuentre merodeando- dijo Scorp

-ok solo deja cambiarme de ropa-respondió

-mejor solo colócate tu capa, tiene un hechizo para mantenerte caliente- dijo Joha apartando la mirada de Cesar.

-muévanse nosotros cubrimos a lilu, con sus hermanos y primos-dijo Cesar

Lily dándoles un abrazo de agradecimiento, dejo la habitación bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto a Scorp.

Llegaron al séptimo piso, scorp miro hacia ambos lados verificando que n haya nadie se quito la capa y frente la pared dio tres vueltas, en la cual apareció una gran puerta.

-Vamos… dijo incitando a Lily que ella ingrese primero.

Lily cuando ingreso a la sala de los menesteres se quedo impresionada, toda la solo tenia un aroma esquisto, ya que estaba la sala rodeada de hermosos lirios blancos, en medio de la sala estaba una cascada de luces magníficas, a lado de ella una alfombra de colores verde y plata también había una mesita con una torta pequeña.

Se estremece cuando siente a Scorp detrás de ella y el la abraza en la cintura susurrándole en su oído- Feliz cumpleaños Pelirroja- dijo haciendo sonrojar

-Gracias amor, esto hermoso- abrazados aun Scorp se dirige a la alfombra y se sientan en los cojines que se encuentran ahí – de pronto se escucha una melodía relajante y tranquila y se enciende una vela que esta sobre la torta.

- apágala querida, pero pides un deseo- dijo Scorp

-tengo todo lo que necesito una gran familia que me quiere, amigos leales y el amor de mi vida- respondió Lily

Pero de igual manera cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo.

-¿que pediste?- pregunto Scorp.

-si te digo no se cumple-

-jjj bueno sé que no te lo voy a sacar- dijo Scorp- me concedes un baile

- Claro amor -g dijo con un brillo en su mirada.

Ambos se levantaron, desapareciendo la mesa y bailaron lentamente muy pegados.

Scorp le dio un beso tierno que se fue convirtiendo en un beso con una gran pasión que por falta de aire se separaron.

Apareció en la sala un gran sillón, al que se dirigieron y continuaron con los besos que fueron subiendo de tono, Scorp le quito la capa a Lily y él también se quito dejando a la vista su fuerte pecho al descubierto y el pantalón de seda que vestía, y a Lily su blusa de tiras y un pequeño short.

Lily toco el pecho de Scorp fascinada lográndole sacarle un gemido, y Scorp e dio un beso brusco que Lily casi no le pudo corresponder por la pasión y lo imprevisto que fue, las manos de El tocaron sobre la blusa sus pechos, luego bajaron y se introdujeron por su blusa y toco la piel de su vientre haciéndola estremecer y gemir.

- Scorp se detuvo dándose cuenta lo que estaba pasando

-¿Por qué no me besas un poco más?- pregunto Lily

Escorpios la estudió con los ojos entornados y deslizó insinuan temente un dedo por su cuello y por encima de sus senos.

-Porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Y creo que es muy pronto y te esperare hasta cuando estés lista -dijo -. Haremos el amor, ¿comprendes? Pero hasta entonces no podemos excitarnos demasiado el uno al otro para acabar en nada.

-Todavía no... Pero yo quiero que tu seas el primero y ya estoy lista-dijo Lily con firmeza y en sus ojos un brillo de decisión y no de temor.

-Todavía no, pelirroja -dijo él con ternura-. De todas for mas, hoy es un mal día, porque es tu cumpleaños y ma ñana vas a estar con tus hermanos y primos. Pero tenemos que hacer el amor, te lo aseguro.

El silencio creció entre ellos, al compás de sus miradas.

-Pero es que yo no quiero perderte -murmuró Lily acurrucándose contra él.

-No te preocupes, Lily. Yo siempre estaré contigo. -La respiración de Lily se volvió dificultosa y entrecor tada de repente, como si hubiera sufrido una fuerte impresión.

La voz de Lily dijo con energía.

-Yo quiero Scorp esto, ese fue mi dese, por favor cúmplemelo- dijo

Scorp sorprendido mira a los ojos a Lily y sonrió la beso demostrándole todo el amor que siente por ella.

-Scorpius... -dijo sujetándole la mano-, no llevo ropa inte rior debajo.

-Lo sé -contestó él con una sonrisa.

Y diciendo esto, le saco la blusa. Contempló la desnudez de sus pechos largo rato, sin pestañear.

-Eres preciosa -dijo con ternura.

La hizo recostarse en su brazo y le acarició la piel sua ve de sus senos con movimientos leves y lentos. Lily se es tremeció en un gemido.

-No tengas miedo.

Entonces se inclinó y recorrió la suavidad de su seno con los labios. Lily, aturdida por aquella sensación cálida y húme da, le cogió por la cabeza, no sabiendo si apartarle o apretarle más contra sí.

Mientras tanto, Sorp había deslizado los brazos por debajo de ella para acercarla más a sus labios.

Lily sintió la dureza de sus dientes en su piel, y se es tremeció como si la hubieran pinchado con cien agujas. Enton ces Scorp la besó trazando un camino ascendente, en busca de su boca. Cuando la tuvo, se apoderó de ella con voracidad. En ese momento, sintió la respiración pesada de Sorp en su oído y un estremecimiento que la sacudió con violencia.

-¿Scorp? -susurró.

Scorpius se extendió en el sofá llevándola a ella bajo su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla un momento.

Su excitación se hacía ya evidente, y Lily le devolvió las caricias con la misma ternura que él ponía en ellas, con la mis ma delicadeza llena de deseo.

-Me deseas... mucho, ¿verdad? -susurró en un momento en que consiguió hablar.

-Sí, pero puedo controlarme.

Pero su voz trémula y la tensión de sus brazos, decían lo contrario.

Lily respiró profundamente. Tantas emociones nuevas la desbordaban; se sentía a punto de estallar. Lo único que de seaba en ese momento, con todas sus fuerzas, era darle a Scorp lo que tanto necesitaba.

Se apoderó de su boca como si estuviera muerto de sed y sólo pudiera saciarla en los labios de ella. Lily le abrazó con ternura, y en aquel mismo momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer porque le amaba, le amaba de verdad.

-Sólo contigo -dijo entonces.

Mira hacia abajo dijo Scorp -. Quiero que veas la excitación tan grande que me provocas.

Ella obedeció y deslizó la mirada sobre el pecho, el vientre plano y entonces... cayó en la cuenta de que Scorp estaba totalmente desnudo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba tan excitado, Lily se sintió muy pequeña, frágil y vulnerable. Pero lo deseaba con toda su alma y no podía elevar ni una protesta. Incluso si no volvía a ponerle la mano encima, podría vivir con el recuerdo de esa noche única.

Volvió a levantar las caderas sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Scorp. Estaba asustada y muy excitada. La lujuria corría por sus venas. Él bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna e invadió su cuerpo. A pesar del placer, Lily sintió una ligera punzada de dolor.

-Puedo sentirlo -susurró Scorp-. Es tenue. ¿Me vas a permitir?

-Permitir?

-Tu virginidad. Quiero hacerlo.

Acomodó su cuerpo y empezó a mover las caderas muy lentamente. Su expresión se demudó al sentir cómo se rasgaba el suave velo de la virginidad. Sus manos se crisparon sobre el sofá, la mirada de Lily reflejaba la tortura del momento. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada movimiento.

-Lily, por favor, déjame poseerte susurró-. Déjame tenerte por completo. Quiero hacerte disfrutar.

Parecía sufrir al hablar. Lily no soportaba verlo en ese estado. Se situó en una posición más acorde y gimió al notar el cuerpo de Scorp penetrar suavemente. Sentía una oleada de placer invadir su mente. Volvió a jadear. Scorp se arqueó sobre ella. Se movía despacio. Lily se mordió el labio. Cada movimiento de Scor provocaba una respuesta casi involuntaria en ella.

Era increíble la sensación de poseer a Lily. Se adaptaba a su cuerpo igual que un guante de seda. Era virgen y se había entregado a él.

No cierres los ojos -dijo atontado por la excitación -. Quiero ver tus ojos en el mismo instante en que traspases el umbral del deseo.

Él la miró hasta que las primeras oleadas del éxtasis extraviaron la mirada de Lily. Ahogó con un beso el grito de placer, que ella lanzó casi por sorpresa. Las convulsiones se sucedieron como un maremoto de placer que estuviera sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Las oleadas eran cada vez más salvajes y no tardó en sentir el clímax. El grito de Scorp resultó tan inesperado como el suyo, momentos antes. Lily lo abrazó, lo atrajo hacia sí..

Ha sido maravilloso dijo entre bostezos Lily.

Ambos acurrucados desnudos se durmieron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling, solo los nombres que no reconozcan son de mi autoría...**

**CAPITULO VII**

por las calles de Londres a eso de las nueve de la noche se divisa a una joven cubierta por una capa que cubre todo su cuerpo y rostro, caminando rápido, intranquila, aferrada a un minúsculo bolso como si de eso dependiera su vida, en eso escucha un grito.

-¡ahí esta, atrápenla!- dijo una voz que le causo escalofríos a la joven que empezó a correr desesperadamente sin importarle, mojarse por pisar los charcos de agua estancada de la lluvia de la tarde.

* * *

-¡LEANDRO! (Nombre Masculino de origen de Alejandro, del griego, el que defiende al hombre, el Protector)

Vestido con un esmoquin negro un joven de 22 años, _ tiene una cabellera de color negra, es alto, su cuerpo es perfecto. Tiene unos ojos no tan grandes y son rasgados de color negro. Es un joven serio, estudioso y respetuoso eso se debe a la educación de su madre y sus abuelos maternos, aunque también bromista, cariñoso y sólo muestra esa faceta suya cuando esta con las personas que sean ganado su confianza._

-¿Qué sucede madre?-pregunto Leandro.

-Hijo tenemos que ir a tomar las fotos antes de ir a la recepción- dijo Marianela, madre de Leandro una mujer con clase y educación proveniente de una familia adinerada es alta, hermosa, joven que no demuestra los 40 años que tiene. Es una mujer luchadora que se tuvo que enfrentar a la alta sociedad de Londres por el hecho de ser madre soltera a los 18 años cuando su novio la embarazo y la abandono cuando se entero de los padres de Marianela la desheredarían si se casaba con él, por lo cual siempre lucho por la felicidad de su hijo sin darse cuenta que algunas de sus decisiones le hacían daño a Leandro.

-está bien madre- dijo acercándose una joven de 19 años morena, de estatura media, delgada, con un rostro bonito, vestida de blanco que esta dichosa recibiendo abrazos de felicitaciones.

-Natasha, vamos a la limosina tenemos que ir al lugar que acordaron con el fotógrafo– dijo Leandro.

-claro amor- respondió

Ambos subieron a una limosina con los gritos y aplausos, ya dentro de la limosina Natasha se acercó a Leandro a besarlo en la boca pero el desvió su rostro y su beso fue a su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa por que me rechazas?-pregunto Natasha.

Leandro se acercó a ella, con una mirada fría que helo a Natasha.

-querida si no te callas no respondo, estoy llegando al limite de mi paciencia de este circo que se armó que tu y ni madre llaman boda- dijo serio

Natasha se quedo en silencio todo el tiempo que se demoraron de la iglesia al llegar a la finca de su padre el lugar para as fotografías de su boda sin saber que le sucede a su esposo.

Leandro esta sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando por qué llego a esta situación que detestaba.

_Flash back_

_-madre te dije que no quiero casarme todavía y cuando lo haga yo voy a escoger a mi esposa- dijo Leandro muy enojado pero tratando descontrolarse._

_-hijo entiende yo solo quiero tu bienestar y Natasha es la chica perfecta para ti, educada de buena familia y no se va a provechar de tu nombre ni del dinero que tienes- dijo calmadamente _

_-no madre ya te dije no me voy a casar con ella- repitió._

_-esta bien entonces ya no vas a seguir recibiendo tu mensualidad para tus gastos ni para que culmines tus estudios de medicina- dijo seria_

_-me estas chantajeando- dijo incrédulo- no importa lo de mi mensualidad puedo empezar a trabajar y lo de la universidad puedo pedir una beca- sin mencionar el dinero que tenia ahorrado del cual su madre desconocida y era una gran cantidad ya que él es una persona sencilla y no le gustaba gastar mucho._

_-bueno no pensaba decirte esto pero ella se hizo un examen de sangre en la clínica y el resultado es positivo- dijo enojada ya que tuvo que utilizar su ultimo recurso para que su hijo obedezca._

_Leandro se quedo callado por la noticia de su madre pero enfurecido dijo- eso es imposible siempre me cuido y mas aun con mujeres como ella y si así fuera el caso no tenia por que decírtelo a ti si no venir directamente a mi y no ir primero a contártelo a ti- dijo saliendo de la habitación para busca a Natasha._

-_hola amor- dijo Natasha cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento estaba preparada para las preguntas de Leandro ya que Marianela le advirtió de su llegada._

_Leandro entro furioso – ¿como es que estas embarazada, si siempre me cuidaba y tu también dijiste que te estabas cuidando?- dijo_

_-querido no tengo ni idea como sucedió pero el doctor me dijo que si es posible a pesar de que nos cuidemos ya que nada es 100% seguro-respondió tranquila._

_-¿en donde estas los exámenes que demuestra tu embarazo?- dijo_

_Fingiéndose dolida por la desconfianza de Leandro natasha recogió de una mesa un sobre y le entrego con lagrimas en sus ojos- ahí están y también la ecografía las fechas y el informe del doctor las fechas coinciden con la ultima vez que nos acostamos- dijo con la voz quebrada._

_Leandro reviso todos los papeles estaba todo lo que ella le decía y el doctor que la estaba atendiendo él lo conocía y sabia que no se iba a prestar a mentir por dinero y se quedo helado va ha ser padre con un mujer que no vale la pena pero el mismo se metió con ella y tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, resignado._

_-Nos vamos a casar lo mas pronto posible- dijo Leandro sin emoción alguna el no quera que su hijo crezca como sin un padre a su lado_

_-pero una boda que yo me merezco necesita tiempo- dijo enojada._

_-tienes un mes para organizar lo que quieras, peo si no lo haces nos casamos solamente en un juzgado- termino saliendo del departamento._

_ The end Flash back_

_Saliéndose de sus recuerdos Leandro miro a su esposa y luego recibió un mensaje de texto, lo leyó al final con una gran sonrisa respondió rápidamente, por lo cual Natasha lo miro extrañada puesto desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada no volvió a observar ninguna sonrisa en los labios de su esposo._

_Llegaron a la finca de los padres de Natasha se dio la sesión de fotos con calma pero en ninguna el novio sonrió, casi al terminar se escucho el sonido de dos auto estacionarse y una llamada en el celular de Leandro el cual contesto sin importarle las miradas de reproche de sus familiares ni de los de la novia. _

_-claro no hay problema yo tengo las copias- dijo Leandro – si yo los llamo._

_Leandro se acercó a su madre y abuelos les dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la finca, todos estaban en sock por su forma e actuar, hasta que Natasha salió de su estado y lo llamo._

_-Leandro… ¿a donde te diriges? – pregunto molesta _

_Este solo siguió caminando hasta que escucho la voz de su madre- hijo el banquete empieza a las nueve y media a esa hora debes estar en la entrada de salón- dijo seria _

_Se dio vuelta despacio y se acercó al grupo donde estaba su madre, abuelos su esposa, sus suegros y el fotógrafo, saco su celular del bolsillo y de pronto se escuchó de el la voz de su esposa y de un hombre._

_-wow preciosa fue rápido la boda- dijo el hombre_

_-si sabes que después se podía arrepentir- dijo Natasha_

_-como le hiciste para que no tu futuro esposo no investigue mas si es verdad que estas embarazada- dijo el hombre_

_-solo utilice a su madre ya sabes que el siempre obedece su voluntad, así que cuando Diana me dijo que creía estar embarazada y me pidió que la acompañe me pidió usar mi nombre para que sus padres no se enteren, también cuando me dio sus exámenes y todo lo demás, todos esos papeles estaban a mi nombre y el doctor es una eminencia por lo que no tuvo dudas- dijo natasha_

_-pero como le vas a hacer cuando vea que no te crece la panza- pregunto_

_- voy a usar una falsa, ahora esta muy enojado conmigo y no creo que quiera acostarse conmigo pero si quiere hasta dentro de dos meses le invento algo para que se cambie de dormitorio y cuando él bebe de Diana nazca me lo va a dar para hacerlo pasar como mio y de Leandro- dijo Natasha con una risa al final._

_ - no creo que tu aguantes tanto tiempo sin sexo – dijo el hombre con burla._

_- para eso te tengo a ti.- dijo sensual dándole un beso- pero ya sabes necesitaba casarme ya con alguien de dinero para saldar las deudas que tengo._

_- pero según tengo entendido se casaron por benes separados- dijo el hombre_

_- si pero me dijo que me iba a depositar en mi cuenta dinero para mis gastos y_

_Me imagino que no va a querer que le pase algo a su hijito – dijo burlona- lo que te digo es que me va a dar dinero por las buenas o por las malas._

_-ok por eso me encantas querida- dijo el hombre_

_- bueno eso no importa dame lo de esta semana – dijo algo desesperada._

_-uff querida ya te dije que ya no solo tengo que follarte para que me pagues ahora necesito money para seguir dándote lo de tu vicio – dijo serio el hombre_

_- pero ya te dije dentro de una semana te cancelo todo, pero necesito ahora –dijo Natasha_

_-cuando traigas el dinero te doy lo que quieras- dijo_

_-pero nos acostamos dame aunque sea una por favor- dijo_

Acabando la grabación de escucharse Leandro observo a Natasha estaba pálida, su madre estaba furiosa, sus abuelos tranquilos pero miraban con reprobación a Natasha y los padres de ella decepcionados y furiosos.

-entenderán que por esa razón me retiro, no quería que escuchen esto por respeto a mis abuelos y madre pero no quería irme y dejar a mi familia como si fueran los culpables de algo cuando la única culpable se hacia la victima- dijo dándose la vuelta

-te entendemos, pero será mejor para ambas familias que entres a la recepción con Natasha y luego podemos sentarnos a hablar y solucionar esta situación – dijo conciliador el padre de Natasha.

- para mi la única solución es el divorcio y como sé que ustedes no van a estar de acuerdo, consulte con una abogado y me dijo que fácilmente puedo solicitar la anulación o el divorcio si no me veo con Natasha en los próximos tres años y con esa causal de abandono será fácil, y en cuanto a la boda en la iglesia el padre me dijo que se puede anula si no hay consumación del matrimonio- dijo serio

- pero no la puedes dejar el día de su boda- dijo alterada la madre de Natasha

-mi nieto puede hacer lo que él quiera su hija se a burlado de mi familia así que con su permiso nos retiramos –dijo el abuelo de Leandro llevándose a su hija y esposa que estaban en silencio.

Ya en la salida de la finca están los autos de su madre el de su abuelo y el suyo-hijo vamos a cas- dijo la madre de Leandro.

-no- dijo serio- lo que dije de los tres años sin verme con Natasha no se va poder si me quedo en mi departamento o en su cas ella siempre me va a buscar, por eso decidí aceptar realizar el internado en américa- dijo serio.

-pero hijo no te puedes ir es ella la que debería irse-dijo desesperada.

-no ya esta decidido me voy y ya regresare después de tres años para poder librarme de Natasha y su familia por que estoy seguro que ellos no van a querer darse por vencidos según la investigación que mande a realizar ellos están casi en quiebra necesitan de nosotros por eso y también por el escandalo que se va a armar cuando me vaya-dijo

-nosotros te vamos apoyar en todas tus decisiones, mi pequeño- dijo su abuela.

-gracias-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, despidiéndose de su madre y sus abuelos y subiendo a su auto.

Entre los arboles Natasha con el maquillaje corrido y con el peinado arruinado escucho la conversación de Leandro con su familia.

-No te vas a librar fácilmente de mí – dijo fríamente con un gran rencor en sus ojos.

* * *

La joven continuaba con su huida corriendo rápidamente a pesar de estar agotada y sin saber a donde dirigirse o esconderse, en eso cruzo la calle sin observar que un coche venia a gran velocidad y como ella salió de la nada la golpeo lo que produjo que los pocos transeúntes que pasan por ahí y algunas personas salgan de los locales y casa cercanas y se colocaran alrededor de ella para ver que sucedió, para mala suerte de los que la estaban siguiendo que tuvieron que mantenerse escondidos ya que estaban vestidos con túnicas que serian raras en el mundo muggle y llamarían la atención.

Del coche se bajo el conductor con gran preocupación observando a la joven sentada en medio de la calle.

-no te muevas llamo inmediatamente a una ambulancia y déjame revisarte estoy estudiando medicina –dijo rápidamente

-no se preocupe no me golpeo solo fue el susto-dijo levantándose lentamente y con una mano en su vientre como protegiéndolo.

-esta bien pero si desea la llevo a un hospital para que la revisen – ya que para él fue muy obvio ese gesto de protección

-no se preocupe de verdad- dijo queriendo irse de ahí rápidamente.

Tomándola por sorpresa sintió unos brazos que la levantaron y luego estar sentada en el asiento de copiloto y le cerraron la puerta.

-no te preocupes por nada te llevo aun hospital y luego llamas a tú familia y me voy- dijo serio al ver que la joven temblaba y no era para menos estaba totalmente empapada.

-por favor déjeme por aquí- dijo con la voz quebrándose, no quería que ese señor se metiera en problemas por su culpa.- como estas vestido parece que vas a alguna cita o reunión importante no deseo que por culpa mía y de mi torpeza te retrases.

-estas embarazada no te puedo dejarte botada por ahí necesitas que te revisen-respondió

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi estado?-pregunto asombrada, con una sonrisa

-por como trataste de proteger tu vientre he visto muchos de esos gesto en el hospital que trabajo de mujeres embarazadas y lo comprobé ahora- dijo-pero para que n tengas miedo pensando que te puedo secuestrar -dijo pasándole el carnet de conducir en el cual estaba su nombre –mi nombre como veras ahí es Leandro Shepard, y no te preocupes no tengo a ningún lugar que ir solo estoy buscando un hotel.

-enserio no necesito que me revisen estoy bien y los bebes también no sufrieron ningún daño – dijo serio sorprendiendo a Leandro por que dijo bebes.

-ok entonces dame la dirección de tu casa y te dejo ahí- respondió ya que esa chica era terca.

La joven se quedo callada, no sabiendo si confiaba o no en ese extraño, pero ya no tenia nada que perder por el omento no tenía dinero y estaba cansada y hambrienta.

Con un gran suspiro se bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro, dijo sin emoción alguna-no recuerdo quien soy ni donde esta mi familia o si la tengo – lo que causo que Leandro se diera vuelta y la mirara era una chica bonita de cabello rojo corto tenia golpes en sus mejillas y su labio partido lo que lo dejo helado era que parecía tener unos 15 o 6 años –lo único que se es que me llamo Lily Luna Potter y tal vez pienses que estoy loca pero que soy una bruja.

-sabes lo que vamos hacer es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche para que te quites esa ropa y para que pueda revisarte los golpes de tu rostro, ahí hablaremos con calma- dijo con suavidad.

Lily debajo del choro de agua tibia de la ducha lloraba en silencio, no recordaba quien es pero si sabia es que estaba en peligro y la angustia de las dos semanas desde que despertó la hicieron quebrarse en la ducha.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y se sobresalto, pero la voz de Leandro a tranquilizo- te dejo algo de mi ropa para que te cubras por el momento espero que te sirva – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ya vestida con un suerte de Leandro que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas, no se pudo poner los pantalones le quedaban grandes se miro en el espejo sin reconocerse y se armó de valor salió del baño encontrándose con Leandro sentado en la cama de la habitación era grande pero solo pidieron una habitación por que ella es menor de edad y no tenia ninguna identificación.

Leandro observo a la joven con y se fue llenando de rabia al mirar sus brazos, las piernas y el rostro de Lily, estaban llenos de golpes cortaduras, no puede creer lo que le han hecho, también pudo ver el pequeño bulto que tena en el estomago.

-siéntate para limpiarte las heridas y curártelas- dijo apuntado una silla que estaba en la habitación saco un maletín con sus instrumentos, a lo cual ella obedeció.

-¿de cuantos meses estas?- pregunto Leandro

Lily se retorció sus manos y respondió- no se –dijo nerviosa.

Leandro solo se quedo callado y termino con su trabajo, llamo para que les suban algo de comer cuando terminaron se llevaron los platos y él le dijo que se acueste en la cama y descanse, ella estaba agotada lo hizo pero se dijo solo dormir unas horas.

Cuando despertó Lily era de mañana busco con la mirada a Leandro y esta no aparecía en la habitación, asustada busco su pequeño bolso lo encontró sobre la mesa de noche, estaba por ponerse los zapaos cuando alguien salió del baño por la sorpresa que le causo, con su magia envió a Leandro de regreso al baño volando, cuando lo reconoció fue hasta el a ayudarlo.

-eso dolió mucho-dijo Leandro

-lo siento, pero me asustaste y solo reaccione me dijeron que con el embarazo mi magia se descontrola-dijo con pena.

-no te preocupes vamos a pedir el desayuno y hablamos- dijo ya levantado observando a Lily con ternura por su preocupación a su persona.

Luego de que Lily se aseara desayunaron.

-bueno Lily, cuéntame que te sucedió, quien te hizo esos golpes y por qué razón no recuerdas a tu familia y sabes solo tu nombre- dijo serio Leandro.

-esta bien pero primero te quiero preguntar por qué no dudas que soy bruja ni me dice que estoy loca por hablar de ella alguien me dijo que por donde estaba corriendo era un lugar donde viven solo gente sin magia ¿eres mago? - dijo seria por que la persona que la ayudo a escapar le dijo que si estaba con algún mago o bruja debería correr por que no estaba a salvo el mundo mágico ni con las personas que viven en el.

-no soy mago, pero conozco algunas personas que si lo son- dijo recordando con cariño a sus amigos y primos.- entonces empieza con tu relato.

-ahh… -Lily suspiro con alivio- no se como empezar pero bueno, hace dos semanas desperté en una celda, de lo cual no tenia ni idea como llegue por que no recordaba nada.

_Flash back_

_-por fin despiertas niña- dijo una voz que salió del fondo de la celda, se esforzó por ver quien era la persona que le hablo pero estaba adolorida y tenia sed por o que no pudo hablar._

_-espero te doy un poco de agua-dijo la voz cuando se acerco pudo observar que era un mujer mayor como de uno 60 años y e dio agua- poco a poco niña._

_-sabes por que te trajeron aquí- pregunto la mujer._

_-no-dijo Lily con la voz ronca.-cuanto tiempo he estado aquí _

_-te trajeron a eso de una semana, estabas casi muerta los que nos cuidan dijeron que para la persona que te mando a secuestrarte seria mejor que mueras._

_-no recuerdo nada- dijo lila con temor_

_- de lo que escuche es que estas embarazada y tu nombre es Lily Luna Potter- dijo la señora._

_-¿como te llamas y desde cuando estas aquí?-pegunto Lily_

_-me llamo Lyra y estoy aquí desde hace como veinte años, me trajeron por que soy adivina, per me encerraron cuando no quise ayudarlos- dijo con rencor._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Lily._

_-Son mortifagos que siguen las ideas del que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Lyra.-será mejor que te hagas la dormida o si no llamaran a la persona que les pidió que te secuestren y no creo que te vaya bien- dijo al escuchar unos pasos._

_Luego de una semana sabían que si estaba embarazada, que tenia 16 años y que la iban a matar cuando despierte pero frente a la persona que la hizo secuestrar._

_Una de esas noches Lyra s tuvo un sueño que involucraba a Lily, sus bebes y se entero que dentro de dos semanas si no despertaba la iban a matar así que planearon escapar._

_-no crees que es peligroso lo que vamos hacer – dijo Lily_

_-si pero es eso o morir dijo seria- Lyra._

_-esta bien vamos a hacerlo cuando vengan a traerte la comida los golpeamos y les quitas las varitas- pregunto._

_- si eso es en si el plan, pero tu no vas a coger una varita por que no tienes ni idea como usarla y con lo del embarazo tu magia esta descontrolada, a por cierto nunca te comente tuve una visión y vas a tener dos bebes no se veía claramente de si van a ser niños o niñas – dijo ocultándole lo demás pero pensaba decírselo cuando diera a luz y estuvieran a salvo._

_-gracias- dijo con ternura acariciándose su vientre._

_El plan resulto salieron de la celda para darse cuenta que solo estaban con dos captores los otros tres habían salido y les fue fácil derrotar solo a dos con la sorpresa de que Lily estaba despierta y no se cuidaron de no acercarse mucho a ella, Lyra encontró un bolso pequeño que tenia un hechizo de expansión y se imaginaba que era de Lily la varita de Lily la cual metió en ese bolso y se lo dio a Lily, lo que no contaron es que de la chimenea salió un hombre grande que al mirarlas las ataco y Lyra se interpuso ante el hechizo que iba a Lily le dio de lleno Lily al ver eso y sin saber como noqueo al atacante y se apresuró a ayudar a Lyra._

_-vamos lyra ayúdame levántate y vamos de aquí- dijo llorando Lily._

_-niña corre vete sálvate a ti y a tus hijos, pronto recuperaras tus recuerdos, que son muy dolorosos pero tendrás que luchar y no confíes en nadie del mundo mágico, huye a Londres muggle y trata de salir del país, solo regresa cuando tengas el suficiente poder para que nadie te pueda matar- dijo agonizante Lyra._

_The end Flash back_

_-eso sucedió hasta que te encontré y no quiero que te metas en problemas por querer ayudarme, por eso será mejor que me vaya- dijo Lily con tristeza._

_Leandro se quedo pensando en la pobre muchacha, y no supo porque pero dijo- si quieres salir del país no va serte fácil sin dinero ni identificación alguna menos aun por ser menor de edad, por eso será mejor que aceptes mi ayudo, yo me voy a América a iniciar mi internado, si te están buscando ya deben estar todos los aeropuertos y salidas del país bloqueadas-dijo serio, pero al ver el sufrimiento de Lily rápidamente dijo- yo tengo un jet privado contratado que me va llevar, sin dejar rastro alguno porque a mi también me están buscando- dijo aclarando por la mirada de sorpresa y le conto lo que sucedió la noche anterior._

_-entonces que decides vienes conmigo –dijo serio- o te pueden encontrar fácilmente cuando salgas de este hotel_

_Lily pensó que no tenia otra opción por lo que acepto- esta bien y en el lugar al me lleves puedo buscar un trabajo- dijo_

_-no de eso nada hasta que nazcan tus bebes vas a vivir conmigo ya luego vez que deseas hacer si quieres estudiar o trabajar._

_Lily ya no se pudo aguantar y lo abrazo fuertemente por todo lo que él va hacer por ella, lo que sorprendió a Leandro mas aun cuando sintió su pecho mojado por las lagrimas solo la vio perder el control cuando estaba en la ducha llorando._

_-entonces nos vamos a Brasil- dijo Leandro- ahí comenzaras mejor dicho ambos empezaremos una nueva vida – susurro con ternura _

* * *

_En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por que prometí subir un cap por semana pero no tengo tiempo libre para eso, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y por agregar la historia en sus favorite y alertas_

_Helenix La Dementor _

_Annabella Prinx Florinda23 _

_Nathy22 krismery_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling, solo los nombres que no reconozcan son de mi autoría...**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**LONDRES**

**Abril **

Por los pasillos del ministerio de magia, se mira caminar seguro y con elegancia a un señor de unos 50 años, guapo, alto, delgado, moreno, de ojos avellana, cabello negro, corto vestido con un traje muggle de color negro, se dirige al cuartel de los aurores, observando a las personas que trabajan en ese lugar divisa a una señora regordeta en un escritorio y se aproxima a ella.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con una gran sonrisa- soy Albert Ferrera, me están esperando ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto.

- siga por favor- contesto con amabilidad- es la primera puerta.

-Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta indicada golpeando con elegancia.

_Kingsley_ Shacklebolt, le abrió la puerta se saludaron e ingresaron a la oficina del jefe de aurores, en la cual se encuentran Draco y Astoria Malfoy; Ron y Hermione Weasley y Teddy Lupin.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie enfurecido, mirando a Teddy Lupin.

-Donde esta Potter- pregunto seriamente Draco.

- que te importa Malfoy- contesto de mala forma Ron.

Astoria al mirar quien ingreso a la oficina, rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, para preguntarle sin que nadie la escuche.- ¿esta con tu familia?- Albert solamente negó con su cabeza, a lo que Astoria rompió en llanto lo que a Ron, Hermione, Teddy sorprendió el acto de la rubia.

Draco hizo puños sus manos que presiono fuertemente con un sentimiento de impotencia, al comprender el gesto negativo de Albert.

Saliendo de la sorpresa Ron dijo en voz alta y burla- mira Malfoy que tu esposa te pone el cuerno en tu cara- con ese comentario Albert soltó suavemente a una sollozante Astoria, la cual fue a los brazos de su esposo que la recibió y trataba de consolarla, ante la mirada fría de Hermione.

-Ron Hermione, Teddy, Necesitamos hablar con Harry – dijo serio _Kingsley_ y al observar como miraban a Albert hizo la presentación- este es el señor Albert Ferrera

- hoy tenemos una cena en la madriguera, seguro que mi padre estará ahí- dijo Teddy ya que aunque Ron no quería dar esa información a Draco Teddy no podía mentirle u ocultarle esa información al ministro de magia.

-Entonces temo que vamos a acompañarlos es de suma importancia lo que tenemos que hablar con Harry-dijo _Kingsley._

_-_esta bien- dijo enojado Ron por que _Kingsley, _hablo en plural y era que obvio que los Malfoy`s iban a ir con ellos

* * *

Se encontraban en la madriguera todos en el patio alrededor de una mesa larga: Bill, Fleur, Victoria, Dominique y Louis; Charly el cual esta todavía soltero; Percy, Penelope sus hijas Molly y Lucy, George, Angelina sus hijos Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James Sirius, Albus Scorpius, Artur y Molly.

Estaban esperando a Ron, Hermione y Teddy se sorprendieron al verlos llegar con los Malfoy`s, el ministro de magia y un total desconocido.

Scorpius estaba mas que sorprendido al ver a sus padres llegar y mas al observar el rostro de su madre que tenía rastros de lagrimas y los ojos rojos he hinchados.

-Buenas noches- saludo _Kingsley- _perdón por llegar sin ser invitado y por interrumpir esta cena familiar.

- no se preocupe Ministro- dijo educadamente y tranquilo Artur.

Astoria al ver a su hijo ahí se sorprendió, pero luego al ver a Rose junto a él se enojo y lo ignoro, gesto que Scorp noto claramente y en su mirada apareció un brillo de tristeza.

-no entiendo como Potter puedes estar reunido, tranquilamente en esta cena familiar cuando tu hija se encuentra desaparecida por dos meses, por Dios solo tiene 16 años- dijo furioso a lo que se noto el cambio del ambiente antes alegre y ameno a una tensión que se podía cortar con n cuchillo.

-Yo no tengo hija, Malfoy- grito furioso Harry.

Ginny puso una mueca en su rostro, James y Al mostraron furia, al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

-eres un estúpido Potter, si algo le pasa a Lily va a ser tu culpa ya que tu estas tan tranquilo aquí sin hacer nada por encontrarla y no sabemos como esta ella- dijo con ira y tristeza Astoria.

Lo que enojo a Rose por el cariño y preocupación que demostraba Astoria por Lily.

-según tengo entendido Madre, ella se fue con su "mejor amigo" – dijo irónico Scorpius, por lo que se gano una mirada fulminante de su padre.

Harry haciéndose el que no escucho a Scorpius dijo serio- ya te dije Malfoy yo ya no tengo hija- tratándose de controlar dijo- ninguna hija mía, seria una mentirosa, ni se enredaría con varios hombres a la vez y no mataría a un hijo suyo.

Albert se acercó rápidamente a Harry y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer ante la mirada de todos.

-que clase de padre es por hablar de su hija de esa forma, si usted mismo la educo y la conoce desde que nació- dijo enojado Albert.

-ni siquiera se quien es usted pero no le voy a permitir que agreda a mi padre- dijo Albus sacando su varita, a lo que Albert rápidamente lo desarmo, sorprendiendo a todos por su rapidez.

- no creía lo que Lily me dijo en su ultima carta, pero escuchándolo señor Potter estoy mas que dispuesto a alearla de todos ustedes, no se merecen tener a una persona tan maravillosa que es ella- dijo tratándose de calmarse Albert y mirando a _Kingsley._

Con un suspiro y un brillo de tristeza _Kingsley _dijo -Por lo que he visto y escuchado en este momento Albert tienes la autorización para buscar a Lily por tus medios y queda bajo tu protección cuando la encuentres, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, luego ella decidirá lo va hacer si se quiere quedar contigo y tu familia o regresa a Londres.

Albert, Draco y Astoria no pudieron disimular la sonrisa que apareció en sus rostros cuando _Kingsley_ termino de hablar los demás estaban curiosos por sus sonrisas y por lo que dijo de su protección.

-_ Kingsley, _tu no puedes disponer de esa situación, legalmente los padres de Lily son Harry y Ginny, de los cuales necesita su autorización para cualquier situación de Lily- dijo Hermione.

-como ministro de Magia, puedo toma decisiones que beneficien a nuestro mundo y una de esas es el bienestar de Lily- dijo _Kingsley _

- no entiendo como el bienestar de mi prima puede beneficiar el por venir de nosotros- dijo enojada Rose.- si Lily puede ser que tenga notas altas en el colegio pero eso era por que utilizaba hechizos para tener esas calificaciones.

-cálmate querida- dijo Harry con un labio partido, mirando con cariño a Rose- todos aquí sabemos como Lily nos engaño y mintió, y que nadie puede igualar tu inteligencia.

-Nunca creí que el grandioso Potter pueda ser engañado fácilmente y colocar a su hija en peligro por las mentiras de una mocosa – dijo Draco mirando en dirección a Rose.

- Padre no te permito que hables hacia de mi novia- dijo Scorpius al notar la mirada de Draco

-ja… la defiendes a esa, cuando deberías estar preocupado por Lily- dijo secamente Draco.

-Lily no es nadie para mi, cuando mato a nuestro hijo ella también murió para mi- dijo enojado scorpius.

-tonto hijo mio pero ya no te digo mas, en un momento te darás cuenta lo que perdiste- dijo Astoria mirando con odio a Rose.

-Albert, el tiempo apremia, vamos ya tenemos la autorización de _Kingsley_-dijo Draco abrazando Astoria.

-por que usted quiere encontrar a Lily- dijo Albus serio, dirigiéndose a Albert.

-Por que le hice la promesa a mi hija que la llevaría conmigo y la protegería y también por que la quiero como una hija – dijo serio.

-pero como usted conoció a Lily y quien es su hija- pregunto James

- sinceramente no tienes por qué contestar esas preguntas- exclamo Draco- según tengo entendido ustedes no defendieron a su hermana cuando la maltrataban o insultaban, así que no finjan interés ahora.

James y Albus fulminaron con la mirada a Draco, por que a pesar de todo se preocupaban por su hermana aunque no la defendieron, cuando ella los necesito.

-Scorpius- llamo Astoria, el aludido miro a su madre – tienes 18 años y siempre vas a tener nuestro apoyo económico, también vas a contar con nosotros, no te queremos perder eres nuestro hijo, vamos a tratar a tu novia con educación pero nunca nos pidas que le tengamos afecto.

Scorpius asintió, pero no dijo nada el conocía a sus padres y sabia que ellos nuca iban a querer a Rose y tampoco quería perderlos, junto a el Rose estaba enojada con Scorpius por no defenderla.

En eso se escucho el plop de una aparición, en la cual se observo a Johanna a la cual los de la familia no sabían de ella casi por un año se la veía más alta y hermosa.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto en general pero Albert, Draco y Astoria agacharon su cabeza y negaron.

Johanna se acercó rápidamente a Scorpius le dio una fuerte bofetada y se lanzo sobre Rose la empezó a golpear, todo fue tan rápido que todos se quedaron inmóviles el primero en reaccionar fue Cesar que apareció un segundo después de Johanna y nadie lo noto

-amor tranquila- le dijo Cesar sujetándola de su cintura y separándola de Rose.

Scorpius al verlo se lleno de furia, pero al escucharlo llamar amor a Johanna se sorprendido y dijo- que eran tan amigas que compartían los chicos que se llevaban a la cama.

Johanna y Cesar miraron a Scorpius y se rieron, lo que enfureció a Scorpius.

-¿hija estas bien?- pregunto Hermione que se acercó a levantar a Rose, junto con Ron.

-que estas loca- dijo Rose mirando a Johanna- como me atacas sin motivo alguna.

-querida como sin motivo alguno, si tengo varios motivos- dijo fulminándola con la mirada- el primero por zorra quita novios, aunque ese te lo paso ya que le hiciste un favor a mi amiga, pero lo que si n te paso es el daño que le hiciste a Lily y te juro que vas a pagar por ello.

- suegro, vámonos antes de que Joha ataque de nuevo- dijo divertido Cesar, mirando a Albert que observaba la escena con resignación.

Los Potter se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Cesar, sobretodo Scorp y Albus.

-pequeña, por que siempre tan impulsiva-dijo Albert.

-faa hice lo que ustedes se mueren por hacer – respondió.

-por eso me cae bien tu hija- dijo Draco

-Draco, Albert, pueden empezar y utilizar los métodos que sean necesarios para encontrar a Lily cuando la encuentren me avisan- dijo _Kingsley _y al notar la mirada de Harry sobre el- Harry ya sé que tu eres el padre y el jefe de aurores pero me has decepcionado este asunto será tratado directamente con Draco o Albert y se tendrá su información en reserva, me retiro tengo otros asuntos que tratar-se despidió de todos y desapareció.

-¿entonces papi tenemos carta libre para encontrarla?- pregunto Johanna.

- si nena- respondió Albert.

-No perdamos tiempo y vámonos que ya e canse de verle las caras a todos lo presentes –dijo Draco despareciendo.

-nos vemos en la mansión, para realizar el hechizo- dijo Astoria mirando a Cesar, Johanna y Albert. – Hijo no vayas por ahí hasta que te enviemos una carta-desapareció dejando al rubio con intriga.

-como no suelo enseñar a mis hijos a mentir, les digo espero nunca volver a verlos- dijo Albert desapareciendo.

-Malfoy- llamo serio Cesar- te vas a arrepentir de cada una de las lagrimas de mi rojita eso júralo y ustedes sinceramente creí que eran una familia unida, y averiguaban bien las cosas pero me decepcionaron, perdieron a una gran persona y la vida da vueltas, recuerden mis palabras va llegar el día en que ustedes rogaran por que Lily les devuelva el saludo.

-como mi querido esposo ya dijo- hablo Johanna cogiendo de sorpresa a todos –lo único que debo decir es que si yo fuera tu Malfoy no reclamaría a Lily por deshacerse de un bebe producto de una violación mi estimado rubio, pero se nota que no conoces a Lily- desapareció junto a Cesar dejando en la mente de Albus James la palabra violación.

-no es verdad, tu no abusaste de mi hermana- dijo un furioso James, a lo que Scorpius solo agacho la cabeza sintiendo culpa por que sinceramente no recuerda lo que sucedió esa noche esta muy borracho la y Rose respondió

- eran novios James, Johanna solo dijo eso por que Scorpius estaba borracho cuando se acostaron pero no hubo fuerza ella misma se ofreció a Scorpius, todos los que estaban presentes en la fiesta, te dirán lo mismo- dijo Rose

James algo confundido por el remordimiento y culpa de no escuchar a su hermana e ignorarla cuando la veía desapareció para pensar solo.

Rose al ver la duda y confusión en los rostros de su familia se apresuró a decir- Tío, tu mismo viste a prueba del aborto que se aplicó Lily cuando tenia dos meses de embarazo, del bebe de Scorpius también nos dijo de frente que lo hizo por voluntad propia y que se iba con su nuevo amante.

A lo que Scorpius se lleno de ira y Harry de decepción y coraje recordándolo.

-Bueno estamos aquí para celebrar que Victoria y Teddy, van a aumentar la familia- dijo Bill.

-si mama ya tengo hambre- dijo Ron.

-ayúdenme queridas con la comida- dijo Molly a las mujeres que se fueron a la cocina, como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentaron a comer.

* * *

**Brasil**

- miran y escuchan los latidos son perfectos, para los cuatro meses de embarazo que tienes Lily, todo va bien solo estas un poco baja de peso, pero eso se arregla con una buena alimentación- dijo la doctora

Lily y Leandro observaban la pantalla con gran emoción y lagrimas en sus ojos, la doctora salió para darles privacidad, en ese momento tan emotivo para la pareja.

-son hermosos- dijo Lily.

-si – exclamo Leandro


End file.
